Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of an efficient low cost replacement to outdoors (mainly sports) television productions and more particularly cloud based (remote) real time and offline productions.
Description of Related Art
A television coverage of sports scenes is spreading to a variety of sports events, which in the past were not covered. However, the cost of full venue production including a large team and several cameras prohibits high quality coverage. On the other hand, the home users expect to get a TV production which covers the whole scene, focuses on events occurring in various locations during a game, and having replays of dramatic moments. Thus, the objective of the current invention is to suggest a low cost efficient television production, to replace current outdoor productions of sports scenes that are too expensive in equipment and manpower.